


Prompt III: Niam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<strong>Anonim</strong>: Niam, pierwsze spotkanie, London Eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt III: Niam

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam spore pole do popisu, ponieważ nie zostało podane więcej informacji, co ma być w scence, ale chyba niezbyt się popisałam. myślę, że stać mnie na więcej, ale jest już późno.. chociaż nawet podoba mi się ta scenka :)
> 
>  
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Stałem w sporej kolejce do Londyńskiego Oka, wachlując się dłonią, by chociaż w pewnym stopniu ochłodzić moje rozgrzane słońcem ciało. Andy zostawił mnie samego, by na pięć minut skoczyć do najbliższego sklepu po wodę mineralną, ale jego pięć minut przerodziło się w dwadzieścia, więc przypuszczałem, że spotkał tam jakąś dziewczynę i teraz próbował poderwać ją w swój bardzo niesubtelny sposób.

Sięgnąłem po telefon, by dać mu znać, że ma jeszcze kilka minut, aby tutaj dotrzeć, zanim kupię bilety wstępu, ale w tym samym momencie do moich uszu dotarł głośny, dźwięczny śmiech. Zerknąłem przez ramię, by sprawdzić do kogo należy. Mój wzrok podążył nad tłumem ludzi i spoczął na niewysokim chłopaku z perłową cerą i blond włosami, które wystawały spod zielonej czapki z daszkiem. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę bez ramiączek w jakieś wzory i szare spodnie od dresu, pewnie ucięte nożyczkami ponad kolanami. Stał tylko kilka metrów za mną z trzema innymi chłopakami, którzy głośno rozwali, śmiali się oraz przepychali, zachowując dokładnie tak, jak każdy inny nastolatek. Na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech, ponieważ w jego śmiechu było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że ogarniała mnie dziwna radość oraz miłe ciepło.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądałem się temu chłopakowi, całkiem zapominając o moim przyjacielu oraz o kolejce do diabelskiego młyna, która coraz bardziej się zmniejszała. Miałem wielką ochotę podejść do niego i zagadać, ale zdecydowanie nie pomagał w tym mój kompletny brak wyczucia w kontaktach ludzkich. Nie byłem nieśmiały, ale nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co mógłbym powiedzieć do całkowicie obcego chłopaka.

W pewnym momencie, gdy nadal się w niego wpatrywałem, chłopak odwrócił głowę prosto w moją stronę. Serce zamarło mi w piersi, chociaż wiedziałem, że przecież nie patrzy na mnie. Na nosie miał czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, więc nie widziałem jego oczu i równie dobrze mógł spoglądać na kasę, która mieściła się przede mną. Pospiesznie odwróciłem wzrok, udając, że obserwuję drzewa ponad jego głową, choć kątem oka widziałem, że ściąga okulary, mówi coś do swoich kumpli, a potem… zaczyna zmierzać _w moją stronę_.

Pospiesznie odwróciłem się w stronę kasy i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, praktycznie modląc się w duchu, aby nie szedł właśnie do mnie. Andy niedawno mówił coś o moim kłopotliwym i wywołującym nieprzyjemne dreszcze wpatrywaniu się w obcych facetów, ostrzegał, że powinien przestać to robić, zanim oberwę i może w końcu nadszedł czas najwyższy, aby posłuchać jego męczącej gadaniny.

– Cześć – rozległ się za mną obcy głos, przesiąknięty wesołością i beztroską, który jeszcze bardziej zjeżył włosy na moim karku. Powoli odwróciłem głowę, starając się przybrać swobodną pozę, dając do zrozumienia, że wcale nie wpatrywałem się w niego przez ostatnie pięć minut. Poraził mnie szeroki uśmiech oraz niezwykle błękitne oczy, przez co całkiem straciłem rozsądek.

– Nie gapiłem się – wypaliłem bez namysłu, a chłopak roześmiał się pod nosem.

– W porządku – odparł z uśmiechem. – Prawdę mówiąc, _ja_ trochę się gapiłem. Widziałem cię w Parlamencie godzinę temu. Byłeś z takim wielkim kolesiem, przypominającym tego żółtego ptaka z Ulicy Sezamkowej?

Parsknąłem śmiechem na jego porównanie.

– To Andy, mój przyjaciel – wyjaśniłem, czując, jak pocą mi się dłonie, co nie miało nic wspólnego z dzisiejszym upałem.

– Przyjaciel? – powtórzył dla pewności. Kiedy przytaknąłem, w jego oczach pojawiła się coś jakby ulga. Postanowiłem nie przykładać do tego większej uwagi, ponieważ zainteresował mnie jego obcy akcent, na pewno nie brytyjski.

– Zwiedzacie Londyn? – spytałem, kukając w stronę jego kolegów, którzy nadal byli zajęci sobą i robieniem wokół siebie zamieszania.

– Przyjechaliśmy na tydzień. – Ściągnął czapkę, by przebiegł dłonią po blond kosmykach, pod którymi widać było ciemniejszy kolor. – Z Mullingar. W Irlandii – dodał, pewnie domyślając się, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie to jest. A więc był Irlandczykiem; to wyjaśniało jego akcent. – A ty?

– Wolverhampton – odpowiedziałem. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że się nie przedstawiłem, więc wyciągnąłem w jego stronę dłoń, mając nadzieję, że nie zwróci uwagi na to, jaka jest spocona. – Jestem Liam.

– Niall. – Uścisnął moją dłoń, a jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, sprawiając, że oczy zwęziły się, a obok nich pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki. Nie puścił mojej dłoni przez dłuższą chwilę i przez cały ten czas czułem, że moje serce wali tak mocno, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Ponad jego ramieniem dostrzegłem Andy’ego, więc wiedziałem, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, mój najlepszy przyjaciel wpędzi mnie w niezręczną sytuację w obecności chłopaka, który właśnie wpadł mi w oko.

– Wagoniki mieszczą dwadzieścia pięć osób – wykrztusiłem, gdy w końcu puścił moją dłoń. – Chcecie dołączyć do nas?

Nie myślałem, że jego uśmiech może poszerzyć się jeszcze bardziej, ale jednak się myliłem. Kiedy przytaknął w odpowiedzi i machnął do swoich kumpli, aby do nas podeszli, nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, by nad sobą zapanować. Może jednak moje kłopotliwe i wywołujące nieprzyjemne dreszcze wpatrywanie się w obcych facetów wcale nie było takie złe?

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
